


Untitled (43)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [43]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: After Rose gets a formal reprimand at work, the Doctor knows just how to soothe her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to my Secret September Buddy for inspiring me with the following words:   
> _«*crawls into your inbox and wraps you in a koala hug* I'm sorry that real life has been so hectic lately!! I hope things calm down soon. Until then- just take a moment to imagine Tentoo and Rose after she has a bad day at work: she's lying on the couch with her head in his lap, and he's playing with her hair and talking nonsensically about space. It's just a little thing, but she's so relaxed afterwards and knows how incredibly loved she is. <3 I hope you have a good weekend, darling!! <3 SB»_
> 
> Thank-you, luv!
> 
> I also managed to sneak in this week’s drabble prompt from TimePetalsPrompts, over on Tumblr: _feelings._

* * *

At the Doctor’s urging, Rose lays her head in his lap. Feelings of shame and indignation over her formal reprimand slowly melt away as his fingers slip through the strands of her hair, massaging her scalp with gentle pressure, unconditional love seeping through with every touch. Forgiveness and affirmation are woven into the cadence of his words, incomprehensible technobabble about cosmic strings and rifts in the Time Vortex a soothing balm for her battered soul. Cherished and safe in the bubble of his love, she relaxes completely, his every caress conferring her with strength to face the universe again tomorrow.

* * *

 


End file.
